epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quests in Epic Battle Fantasy 3
The following page lists all quests given to the player by various NPCs throughout the course of . This includes NPC's location, the requirements to complete the quest, as well as its reward. EBF3 features 30 quests in total. Player will also additionally receive a medal upon completing a certain amount of quests: * Helper — complete 10 quests * Tasker — complete 20 quests * Quester — complete 30 quests Legend: * Key Items are bold * Equipment parts are italic * Skills are underlined The Town Rusty * Location — Standing outside the Equip and Item Shops * Requirements — 10 Brick, 2 Old Wood, 5 Earthball * Reward — 1 Flower, 1 Geode, 5 Jaw Bone Konata * Location — To the left of the Warp Crystal * Requirements — 1 RAM Chip, 10 Microcontroller * Reward — 3 Choco Cornet, 3 Yoghurt, 1 Battery Johnny * Location — At the table to the right of the Warp Crystal * Requirements — 3 Battery, 3 Magnet, 3 Steel Plate * Reward — Razorback, 1 Speaker, 1 Chocolate Calum * Location — At the table just above Johnny * Requirements — 2 Speaker, 3 Battery * Reward — Power Metal, 1 Chocolate, 1 Missile Meow Meow * Location — Outside the Inn, to the right of the entrance * Requirements — Cat Food * Reward — Meow Meow Mattie * Location — South-western corner of the Town, near some pigs * Requirements — 10 Milk, 2 Curly Horn * Reward — Cow Costume, 1 Beef Ronald * Location — Standing in the graveyard * Requirements — 5 Flower * Reward — 7 Ruby, 7 Amethyst, 1 Star Powder Carl * Location — Inside the Inn, sitting at the right-hand table * Requirements — 1 Pineapple, 1 Green Potion, 1 Red Potion * Reward — 20 Beer, 1 Gummy Bear, 1 Lollipop Jim * Location — South of the Warp Crystal, near the exit to the starting area * Requirements — 3 Rainbow Gems * Reward — Charcoal Vegetable Forest Jenny * Location — Above the pig farm, near the entrance to the previous screen * Requirements — 8 Bug Wing, 2 Old Wood * Reward — 20 Kiwi, 10 Pumpkin, 2 Coconut Yui * Location — At the very top of the pig farm screen * Requirements — 2 Jaw Bone, Charcoal * Reward — Sentinel Heinkel * Location — At the end of the third wooden bridge (after the screen with the two Kitten Soldiers * Requirements — 10 Herb, 3 Bad Mushroom, 1 Green Potion * Reward — Berserk, 1 Battery Rock Lake Ralph * Location — On the west side of the first screen, directly to your left as you enter Rock Lake * Requirements — 10 Tentacle, 3 Sea Shell, 3 Bad Mushroom * Reward — 1 Geode, 2 Rainbow Gems, 2 Dragon Fin Kimberly * Location — The north side of the third screen, between the two optional treasure paths and the wooden bridge guarded by Clays * Requirements — 5 Icecream, 1 Sundae, 3 Milk * Reward — 2 Hamburger, 10 Coconut, 12 Pineapple Joseph * Location — Inside the first cave, just below the path-blocking Spiral Crab * Requirements — 10 Bubble Stone, 3 Rainbow Gems * Reward — Flare, 1 Bacon Bartolo * Location — Near the center of the pirate-infested island, next to a Haunted Tree * Requirements — 1 Gold Plate * Reward — 1 Pearl, 10 Bubble Stone, Steel Shark Krystal * Location — Near the Warp Crystal in the upper-right corner of the boss area * Requirements — 3 Ice Crystal, 10 Bubble Stone, 1 Rainbow Gems * Reward — Arctic Wind, 1 Cake, 1 Chocolate Glacier Valley Alana * Location — At the northern edge of the first screen, near the Giant Blue Slime * Requirements — 1 Pizza * Reward — 1 Cake, 1 Chocolate, 3 Coffee Blondie * Location — Directly south of where you enter from Rock Lake * Requirements — Stolen Wallet * Reward — 1 Bacon, 1 Choco Cornet, 1 Yoghurt Vicky * Location — The second screen, directly to the right of the entrance * Requirements — 5 Silk, 10 Fine Fur * Reward — 2 Pizza, 1 Bacon, 1 Beef Celeste * Location — Southern edge of the fourth screen, near a Frozen Eye * Requirements — 1 Pearl, 3 Light Rune, 5 Sad Statue * Reward — Guardian, Pope Dress, 10 Talisman Hajime * Location — Northern edge of the fourth screen, immediately after your first battle with Monoliths * Requirements — 3 Gold Plate * Reward — Genji Armor, 2 Chocolate Kitten Kingdom Ruins Simon * Location — The screen directly east of the ruins' main gate * Requirements — 1 Mythril Plate, 3 Steel Plate * Reward — Drill Bits, 1 Cake, 1 Silver Shield Kamina * Location — Same as Simon * Requirements — 1 Titanium, 3 Steel Plate * Reward — Tera Drill, 1 Beef, 1 Chocolate Yoko * Location — Same as Simon and Kamina * Requirements — 4 Ruby, 2 Red Potion * Reward — Flame Skirt, 1 Bacon, 1 Missile Ginger * Location — The left side of the eastern Crimson Orb room, accessible through the sealed door to the right of the main gate * Requirements — 5 Sad Statue * Reward — 5 Gold Plate, 1 Battery, 1 Silver Shield Volcano Peak Targold * Location — Western side of the first screen, near the tent and a rock arch * Requirements — 5 Silver Shield * Reward — 2 Titanium, 5 Gold Plate, 1 Magic Circle Eldoran * Location — Eastern side of the first screen, near a treasure chest * Requirements — 3 Magic Circle * Reward — 2 Mythril Plate, 5 Light Rune, 2 Beef Sally * Location — Near the Crimson orb-activated gate, standing below an Ancient Monolith * Requirements — 3 Missile * Reward — 1 Diamond, 1 Star Powder, 2 Bacon Souru * Location — Same as Eldoran * Requirements — 3 Star Powder * Reward — 2 Darkmatter, 3 Dark Rune, 2 Cake Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Lists Category:NPC